Takeda Enizu
by Hitoezakura
Summary: OC Exchange Project based on White Rabbit Tale's OC Enizu from Steps Of Courage. An acrostic poem based on a villain who lives only to kill Battousai and reclaim the dreams and desires of his youth.


**Disclaimer - Alright, alright! Since you all insist, I shall reveal my secret to you! I am, indeed, the true owner of Rurouni Kenshin!  
(Crickets chirp in silence as the Ruroken cast stares at Hitoezakura)  
Sanosuke - Funny...I would've thought the creator of us would be much taller than this shrimp...  
Hitoezakura - Shrimp! I'll show you shrimp rooster-head!  
****Saitou - Anoisy shrimp...  
Hitoezakura - Excuse me!  
Kenshin - Maa maa, Hitoezakura-dono's just...passionate, that's all!  
Yahiko - Kenshin, stop using euphemisms! She's just crazy!  
Kaoru - I'll have to agree with you there. She's even crazier than Misao!  
Misao - I'm crazy? Aoshi-sama, I'm not crazy, right?  
Aoshi - (whispering to Kaoru) Do I have to answer that?  
Hitoezakura - Hello? I'm still here!  
****All - We know...let's beat her to death!  
****  
Hitoezakura - I guess it's obvious that I don't own Kenshin now, isn't it? It is the property of Nohiburo Watsuki.**

**Anyways, this piece here is for the OC Exchange. You can find out more about the Exchange in the OC Exchange Forum! Administrator is White Rabbit Tale, and Moderator is sueb262! Check it out!**

**Basically, we each exchanged OCs and wrote projects about another OC. This is the second time we're doing this, and I had the pleasure of selecting the amazing and talented White Rabbit Tale's OC.**

**Anyways, this piece is aboutWhite Rabbit Tale'sOC Takeda Enizu from the story "Steps Of Courage" (http/ Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**TAKEDA ENIZU**

**

* * *

Torture**  
His fame, his glory, his reign of terror. Everything I deserved yet was deprived of the day Himura Kenshin drew his sword in front of the eyes of Katsura Kogoro. My dreams and goals snatched away in an instant by a boy of fourteen years.  
**Anger**  
It burned within me, causing my very soul to sear with pain. Your faces incited it – the faces of Battousai, Katsura Kogoro, and Makoto Shishio. Your ignorance set fire to my heart as you mocked me from the smoke and shadows.  
**Know**  
Revenge shall be mine. Death shall beckon you to my sword, a sword that will be drenched in the blood of you three men. You shall regret ignoring me once I send you to the afterlife, an ecstatic grin on my face.  
**Entrapped**  
My sweet souvenir from Katsura, Naruku. She is ignorant of the truth behind her father's death, impervious to the Oniwabanshuu's commands. She is too addicted to me to break away. Writhe in your grave Katsura, for Naruku is completely under my spell.  
**Desire**  
Her desire to love me, her desire to receive my love. She blindly followed me for the sake of these desires, desires that became the perfect tool for me. Her trust and love fulfilled my desire – the desire to use her in any manner I wished.  
**Accomplice  
**Her desire for love led her to becoming my tool, an important asset in my plans. She would lead the way to Tokyo, and would ultimately lead me to the Battousai. She would become Himura Kenshin's downfall. 

**Ensnare  
**Cornering Battousai into the depths of my trap. Naruku's actions allowed me to become closer to Battousai, close enough to strike. And my strikes led him into a state of unconsciousness, a trap that Naruku had helped me create.  
**Naruku  
**The traitor that once loved me. She protected him from severe blows, cried for him as he hit the ground, falling in his own pool of blood. She defied me, defied my power over her, and instead chose to side with the enemy.  
**Infliction  
**The wounds that adorned the bodies of Battousai and Naruku. Wounds that would fade from the body but never from the heart. Wounds that I would one day reopen, wounds that will one day become fatal.  
**Zeal  
**I will not disappear. Remember this; I shall come back for you. You shall die at my hands, so that you can feel the agony I felt all those years ago when you stole my fame and glory away from me.  
**Unforgettable  
**I am the pain of your wounds. I am your nightmares. I am a wanderer, just like you Battousai, except that I wander in your hearts, biding my time until I reappear in your reality and drag you down to the pits of hell.

There are six deadly sins.  
Lust  
Gluttony  
Greed  
Wrath  
Envy  
Pride  
These six sins embodied in one man becomes the epitome of evil.  
They become the epitome of…  
**TAKEDA ENIZU**

**

* * *

**

**Did you like it?**

**Note - I know there are seven deadly sins, but Enizu is far from lazy, so "Sloth" really doesn't apply to him. Let's pretend it doesn't exist, just for a moment, and I'm terribly sorry if this offended someone...**

**Then please review! Pretty please?**

**Extra info - I graduate Wednesday! Bye bye High School! (sorry...I'm excited...)**


End file.
